


Солнышко

by NecRomantica



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Навеяно командными соревнованиями в Виллингене 28.01.2017





	

— Знаете, что меня больше всего бесит? — спрашивает Штефан, вырубив интернет на телефоне. — Солнышко.

— По-моему, котик хуже, — вяло отзывается Велли. Легко ему говорить, он-то уже прошел через все стадии фанатской любви, смирился и с котиком, и с малышом, а детка ему, по-моему, даже нравится.

— Просто ты так улыбаешься вечно, — поясняет Андреас.

— Как?

— Как солнышко, — тянет Андреас, и сразу хочется зашвырнуть в него подушкой. Или мячом. Точно, завтра мяч прилетит ему в рожу будто бы случайно — хотя это и сложно, отбивать Андреас умеет лучше их с Велли вместе взятых.

— Бесит, — бурчит Штефан, но улыбку сдержать не может — ту самую. Солнечную.

— Сделай что-нибудь с этим, все в твоих руках, — советует Велли.

— Например?

— Ну, можешь сменить образ. Мачо стать, как Маркус, — говорит Андреас.

— Неа, не выйдет, — парирует Велли. — Мачо родиться надо, а он солнышко.

— Если б не командные завтра, ногу бы тебе сломал, — в шутку грозит Штефан, но Велли убирает ноги с его коленей — от греха подальше.

— Снимись полуголым, — говорит Андреас. — Все сразу заговорят о том, что ты горяч...

— Как солнышко, — уже откровенно ржет Велли. — А вообще он полуголым ходил на летнем гран-при и толку…

— Тогда пусть совсем голым пробежится перед телевизионщиками! Мачо не станет, а фриком — так точно!

— Ненавижу вас, — цедит Штефан, а Велли с Андреасом переглядываются и складываются пополам от смеха.

***  
Пожалуй, единственное, что можно углядеть хорошего в одном из самых коротких прыжков, лишивших их борьбы за победу — то, что теперь все станут обвинять Штефана в провале команды, и никто уж точно не полезет с дурацкими уменьшительно-ласкательными словечками. Конечно, не об этом он думал, когда надеялся прыгнуть не хуже Маркуса и дать сборной шанс. Нафиг ему такое хорошее не сдалось.

— Да со всеми бывает, — хлопает его по плечу Велли, и легко тому говорить, с двумя-то стабильными прыжками, один из которых — самый дальний за весь соревновательный день.

Штефану хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь зашвырнул мячом в лицо ему — может, тогда отпустит это дурацкое чувство, будто ты во всем виноват.

— Рихард тоже с давлением не справился, — говорит Андреас, когда наконец вытаскивает его из душевой, где Штефан прекрасно проводил время, предаваясь самобичеванию.

— Вот именно, на Рихарда ответственность давила, а на меня что? Нифига, — бурчит Штефан. — Еще и родной трамплин.

— Еще и завтрашний старт, — напоминает Андреас. — Где можно реабилитироваться. Перед родными фанатами. Но не в таком настроении. На, в сети посиди, — он сует телефон Штефану в руки. — И больше не плачь, а то вместо солнышка тебя кроличком называть начнут. 

— Да не плакал я, козел! — Штефан замахивается подушкой, но Андреас, гогоча, сбегает и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Первой же страницей открывается фейсбук, и к удивлению Штефана, никто не пишет, что он лузер, подставивший остальных, что его надо гнать из команды пинками и вообще недостойно с такой дальностью называть себя прыгуном.

“Не расстраивайся, солнышко”, — читает он десять комментариев подряд, и впервые от идиотского слова на душе становится так тепло.

Пожалуй, есть вещи, с которыми можно смириться. Раз уж мачо ему все равно не быть.


End file.
